The Son Of Prophecy and the Avatar
by annawanderer88
Summary: Naruto was in the middle of the war but half of the nine tailed beast have been removed , Obito promised to help Sakura to bring Naruto alive . While NAruto remained unconciousness in the spirit world , Hermit of Six Path send him to the World of Elemental nation and Avatar needed his help , what would happen next ? Naruto had lost all of his memory .


Chapter One : Who Am I ?

It was after the searching of Zuko 's mother . They 're having a reunion together with family and then they saw something fell from the sky , a red and something was burning . The team Avatar rush over to see what had just happened . " What is falling from the sky ? " Katara asked . " Looked like some rock …..Maybe not ….. " Aang was seen pointing at a boy that with blonde hair , he was unconscious . He was wearing a jumping suit and lying there without a trace of living . " Is he dead ? " Sokka was nervous and about to shout but Katara just cover her brother mouth . Zuko walk forward to make sure of it . It was an odd incident , he was on fire but yet he doesn't burned at all . Not scar to be found not even a burn mark . " What is he ? " Zuko was going to touch it but stopped by his own mother . " No ….Don't …I wonder why he fell from the sky …..He has an unusual hair colour . "

Meanwhile 2 hours before the incident , A blonde hair boy which known as Naruto was having a 4th world Ninja war , Every Kage are out and join force to fight together , the main villain known as Madara manage to removed his Yang half of Kurama that sealed inside of him since born . He remained unconscious and Sakura was rushed there to save her but no matter how much effort , she put it , it's not working even for her own skill . Madara revealed the truth of making Obito to turn against his own comrade and make Obito to save Naruto's life and sealed in another Ying half of Nine-tailed beast inside him . He remained alive , he was in a that state where he met Nine-tailed beast along with all the tail beast and know all of their names and meet the most important person in his life , Rikudo Sennin ( Sage of the six path ) .

" Who are you ? " Naruto was confused as where he is now . " Well …..It depends sometime …But you know me as Rikudo Sennin . " The wise looking old man was seen sitting on some invisible chair of sort . Naruto look like he is confused . " HUH ? Rikudo Sennin ….Isn't that Kakashi Sensei and Jiraya sensei used to tell me about . I meeting HIM !? "

" I was travelling in this world through my spirit but it seem that the world keep having war , this time is the worst war ever , I will tell you who you are , and after that I won't make you go back to your world but instead you need to help a young boy that going to be as great as you . Although you lack of some sense like Uchiha clan but you do look like one of my son . I was so comfort to know that you are his recarnation of him , Asura . "

" Me ? A recarnation of Him , Asura . " what Naruto was heard is unbelievable , a recarnation of the great Sage 's son .

" I have 2 son but they always fight each other and seen each other as rival . My oldest son want power while my youngest son seek the important of having company and comrade , the support of a friend . Well …An allies is importance to him . He has no nature talents just like you but he seek the allies and comrade as his strength . "

Naruto suddenly think of Konoha village comrade , Neji , Shikamaru , Sakura , Kakashi sensei , Iruka Sensei , Chouji , Rock Lee , Tenten , Gaara , and others .

" One thing I need to take away from you to start fresh new , your memory . But I won't take away your knowledge and your jutsu . I will make the time of 4th World Ninja war stop after you came back from that world . I used to have turtle lion and insert those element . I guess those turtle lion gave them element and to bend them . One of the human become the avatar and become the bridge of spirit . One of those good and evil spirit separated and he was the one who kept balance to the world . And the Raava separated with Vaatu because of the interference by Wan the first Avatar . Those good and evil spirit was coming from my mother . They represent my mother before she gave birth to me and my brother and another unknown brother . One day , someone would interfered and release the evil spirit out of that knowledge tree to make the harmonic Convergence . I need to wipe out your memory …you will have it back when the time come . "

" What ? " Naruto was paniced but it was too late . He feel as if he was burn and he screamed so painfully and loudly . The old Sage raising his hand and point at him and making some hand sign and seal to transfer him to another dimension where no shinobi in this world would know . Naruto was seem to be like on fired but he is not , the nine-tail beast chakra was protecting him and then a big white hole was seen and he was throwed in the dimension where there're made of Elemental country but works differently as his own world .

Two hours later , he was seem falling from the sky and he is the only one who has the blonde colour hair . There're no fire and he was looking fine after falling down from the sky . The now fire lord Zuko was curious as how does a boy fall from the sky . Naruto was awake and looking curious as many stranger were staring at him . "Who are you ? I 'm hungry , is there any ramen around ? " " Uh ….Who are you ? "All the Team Avatar was asking him .

Naruto asking them back . " Who are you ? " All of them just sighed

" Zuko , I think we just stay here for a few day and then go back to Fire Nation and sort this out , shall we ? " Katara was suggesting the boy isn't some ally or enemy but his rare hair colour is not from this world .

Strange thing about to happen , Aang touched his forehead and he has gone avatar state .

" Welcome , Avatar . " Aang saw an old man holding a monk staff .

" Who are you ? " Aang was staring at him . " You 're possessing the good spirit of my mother , Raava . "

" So ? "

" I send a boy to help you and guard you , he is the recarnation of my youngest son , but I need to stop his world that is in the war now in order to help your world , I am afraid the next incarnation will be the last avatar . However , there'll be plenty of airbender that cause by harmonic convergence . " The old man known as The sage of Six Path continues . " However , this boy is a jinchuriki , because of the rival between me and my brother causing all the war until now , my sons still inherit that from me and my brother . I want that to end but first , I must make sure the other world is safe and sound so I have to make his memory lost . "

" What is his purpose ? "

" Just like you , my dear Aang , He is the one that have been predicted to be the son of prophecy . The one who destroy it or the one who bring the world peace . "

" The son of prophecy ? "

" One day , he will remember and then when your world is at peace , I will make him go back and fight for the that peace and inherit the will of fire that Asura , my youngest son inherit from me . "

" Now go …"

" Aang ? AANG …AANG ? " Sokka was calling for Aang impatiently and Katara was telling her brother not to do so .

Suddenly , they heard the blonde boy was muttering something .

" Why do they look at me like that ? What did I do wrong ? "

" I wonder what happen to this boy …..It seem like he's much older than Aang and Zuko ….he must be experienced something that make him frown like that . " Toph spoken for the first time .

" Sasuke …Sasuke …..Sasuke …..don't go …..Why do you have to leave Konoha ? "

" Hmmm…I wonder who is Sasuke …and where is Konoha ? "

" Naruto is not from this world . An old monk or sage send him here to help me . " Aang suddenly awaken from his avatar state and tell his friend .

" We need to go back to Fire Nation palace now …." Zuko was seem thinking about something else .

" I was thinking of going back to Air Temple , he is losing his memory , I don't think he 's remember any of his past . "

Aang summon Appa and the Team Avatar went to Air temple to stay for a few days .

" Who am I ? What is my name ? " Naruto was staring at the Team Avatar . " Your name is Uzumaki Naruto ….I think that's the name that you 're famous in your world , sort of like a hero . "

The moment Aang touch him , he saw all of his memory , those sadness , those loneliness , those eyes that depised him so much and the moment he became his own village hero .

" When the time comes , you will remember ….I believe it . "

" Dattebayo ….. " Naruto just help it , it's his own mother tongue in his own village .

" I feel like I suppose to be dead …..I try to be remember but all I had is blank …..I just can't remember it . "

" Sometime it 's good to forget about your past …. " Zuko spoken it as if he understand the feeling of mistreated by his own kind .

" I feel like I have allies that used to be my enemy but he is the same as me , grew up alone and depised by others even his own father ….." Naruto was seen looking away and looking sad at the sunset scenery of the Air Temple .

" Here we are , guys …AIR TEMPLE ~ "

" Aang …..? "

" My people is dead …when I was in the ice for hundred of years …. "

" Aang ….I think I have some blur memory , something like giant fox with many tail attack my own village and others memory was a blur ….I think my parents sacrifice themselves to protect me and my village . My dream is to be Hokage and to surpass the previous Hokage . "

" Something like Fire Lord ? " Aang was thinking of Emperor or Fire Lord of sort .

" It's something like the leader of the Hidden Village , we're born as shinobi or ninja . "

**_Kit …..Naruto ….Let me speak with the famous Avatar . _**

_You ? Wouldn't you be scared them later ? _

" I think Kitsune wanted to speak with you ….. " Naruto eyes become a cross and a deep speaking voice was talking to them .

" **Aang , Naruto is the sturborn shinobi ever …. I think he can help you to train too , well , he used to be the weakest shinobi before graduated from the Academy , but now he have my respect for protecting his own comrade and the people of his own village . I wanted to destroy the enemy that going crush Konoha village and other hidden villages . He is the strongest Uzumaki clan after all … " **

" What with the clan stuff ? " Sokka asked . "**There're war against each other for different clan but Senju and Uchiha clan were enemy of many generation but harashima is the one who make peace with Madara of Uchiha clan to stop the war . I'm sure Naruto will make the 4****th**** World Ninja War end and make the world peaceful . " **

" It seem like war is everywhere no matter where you are . "

" Kage bushin no jutsu " Naruto shouted out loud ..

All they see was like an army of Naruto standing in front of him . Naruto was grinning in front of him . " Sexy no jutsu "

It effected Sokka . " Wow …" He was seen nose bleeding and fainted . Katara was sighed and amazed at the useless ninja technique that make Sokka amazed and amused . " You have a girlfriend , remember ? "


End file.
